Pacifica Northwest
Pacifica Elise Northwest is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls, and Gravity Falls High, and great-great granddaughter of supposed town founder Nathaniel Northwest who for her entire life was brought up to use her family's high status to treat others poorly. One of many bitten by werewolves, Pacifica unofficially becomes a member of the Mystery Pack. Though her recent interactions with her former foe and common people have compelled her to abandon her family's conceited attitude and long, hidden history of crime, treachery, and cover-ups. She also falls in love with Mason, prompting her to be even a better person. Characteristics *'Name': Pacifica Elise Northwest *'Codename': Diva *'Age': 14-15 *'Hair': Blonde (in both forms) *'Eyes': Aqua Blue (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Singing, Llamas, mini-golf, being set apart from the other Northwests, being the best, Sev’ral Timez, Hot pink, Mason (love interest) *'Dislikes': Losing, the pits in Pitt Cola, being wrong, her family’s negative history, her controlling parents, Mabel’s silliness (at times), being called a fake (especially her hair), losing to Wendy (since they’re both rivals for Mason) *'Family': Preston and Priscilla Northwest (parents), Auldman Northwest (grandfather), Nathaniel Northwest (great-great grandfather) Appearance Casual Lycan Pack Attire Background Pacifica Elise Northwest was born some time between the 1990s and 2000s and is the only daughter to Preston and Priscilla Northwest, to the Northwest family: the richest family of Gravity Falls and gained quite a lot of popularity, even at the early years of high school. One fateful day, she and her friends, Natasha and Liana, were invited to a new teen night club: De Luna. All the teens were there, including Mikey, as well as the Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel, the latter she made a rivalry with. However, what she, her friends, the Pines Twins and their friends didn’t expect was that the club was a way for the owners (werewolves) to fool outsiders and sued the club as a killing ground for enemies… specifically humans. The club owners transform into werewolves, as well, and butcher all the guests. Dipper, Mabel, Mikey, Wendy, Pacifica and her friends, Grenda and Candy, as well as Brad Tuffman, manage to escape and go back to their homes, but are bitten by the wolves. The night after, being a full moon, they all transformed, but surprisingly none of them became a monster in personality. However, they all gained a sense of freedom with their new forms, as well as no illness, as the transformation had made each of them stronger. However, Pacifica became attracted to Dipper, who became instinctively more irresistible to those who secretly were attracted to him, though it seemed that Mable was more playful, instinctively trying to find a mate for herself than trying to mate with her brother. The next morning, Pacifica awoke in the middle of the forest … with most of the girls surrounding Dipper in the nude, while Mabel slept atop under Wendy, though Pacifica was asleep happily next to Dipper. After Pacifica accused of Dipper of biting and turning her, Mabel tried to convince it wasn’t that bad, since she saw her brother naked before (this was when they were kids), but freaked out in embarrassment as Mikey and Brad showed up, easily flustering everyone… but with Mikey pointing out they found a place to change. The place was where Dipper had first discovered Journal 3: a bunker used as a base of operations for experiments, and a shelter in the event of disaster. After quickly changing, Dipper had to convince the others that they needed to adapt to this new lifestyle, meaning they had to stay together to figure it out. Though Pacifica was more riled up in Dipper trying to find a cure, of which the Journal stated there wasn’t one. During a few days, Dipper and Mabel adjusted to their new lifestyles, discovering how to control shapeshifting without a full moon as well as their new heightened senses, along with Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Mikey, and Brad in secret. Though Mabel seemed to enjoy her new form more than her brother, as she thought in her Lycan form, she was way more prettier than when she was a human, and she liked the tail to boot. Pacifica had decided to move in with them, stating as a cover, she wanted to invest into the Mystery Shack, much to Stan’s delight, and bunked in with Mabel. Though strangely and embarrassing for her, she awoke at night, curled up next to Dipper, though thankfully he never noticed it. But around the time, Mabel met her new boyfriend, Norman, who Dipper began to suspect was a zombie based on the information he gained in Journal 3. But little does she know that "he" is actually a group of gnomes, posing as a teenage boy. The gnomes ask her to be their queen and try to kidnap her when she refused. Using the Mystery Cart with the keys he obtains from Wendy, Dipper, along with Mikey, Candy, and Grenda, and Pacifica, quickly head to rescue Mabel, and, upon finding her, realize that Norman is actually made up of five gnomes stacked on top of each other which are residing in the forest, who planned to kidnap Mabel and force her to become their "queen". With Wendy appearing, they all manage to subdue the creatures and escape with his sister, but they are pursued by a large monster made of hundreds of gnomes, transforming and fighting back. They end up crashing the Mystery Cart upon arriving at the Shack, and are cornered by the monster. The head gnome, Jeff, informs them that they will do "something crazy" unless Mabel became their queen, and in response, Mabel agrees, much to Dipper's and Mikey’s dismay, but the Pacifica also volunteered if the Gnomes left them alone, to which Jeff jumped at the chance for a 2nd Queen. Shortly after accepting the gnomes' ring, Mabel uses the Mystery Shack leaf-blower and Pacifica discovers her Siren voice powers to defeat the gnomes, impressing Dipper in the process. However, the Gnome King appears, proclaiming Mabel and Pacifica as his queens, but giving Dipper and the others a chance to win her back… with a riddle! Fortunately, they win, turning the Gnome King into a statue in his defeat, which they now have as a new lawn ornament. With all the gnomes finally gone, the friends reconcile, change back with spare clothing, and enter the Shack, but not before Pacifica punched Dipper in the arm for getting the Gnomes wrong in the first place… but then kisses him, saying it was for saving them from the Gnome King. And in an act of newfound appreciation of the twins, Stan allows them each one free gift, with Dipper choosing a new hat to replace his old one, which was taken by a gnome. Before going to bed, as Dipper was writing in his journal, Pacifica asked if she could sleep with him that night for comfort, much to Dipper’s confusion, but allows her to spoon with him, as she gave him another kiss, confusing them further. Little did she or the others knew, that their adventure was just beginning. Personality Before she was bitten, Pacifica was stuck-up, egotistical, sarcastic, arrogant, snotty, and mean. She was a stereotypical popular blonde girl, having money, style, and talent. She was the school's diva and looked down badly on "weirdos" such as Mabel and her friends, Candy and Grenda, and lorded her ancestry over the people of Gravity Falls. Her parents spoiled her and seemed to encourage her behavior, which had greatly affected her psyche, to the point of valuing what her parents drive into her: money, winning and looks. She seemed to think that her family was better than everybody else's and that they are perfect. When Dipper gave her undeniable proof of her family's fraudulence, she did not take it very well initially, but eventually got over it because "money makes problems go away." After she was bitten, and subjected to life as a Lycan, moved in with the Pines, she and Mabel gained some common ground and she showed minor signs of humbling after almost being left for dead at the hands of the Lilliputtians and getting a ride home in the Pines family's car, as well as moving in with them to hide her secret from her parents, even sharing tacos with Mabel despite her having been taught not to eat food in a car. She even compliments Soos's "W-neck" idea and tells Mabel that she had fun playing mini golf. Secretly, she even started to fall for Dipper, as times she would have dreams of them making out, which leaves her in a raged embarrassment whenever she’s alone with Dipper. Pacifica has shown a certain amount of naivety in regards to common acts of kindness such as sharing, or even actions that are unfitting of the upper class such as eating in the car. It is then revealed, that Pacifica is a tragically misguided character who only acts the way she does because her parents keep her in line with their tight standards on what being a Northwest entails and also with Pavlovian behavioral conditioning, possibly even combined with abuse of some sort, to which Pacifica is always forced to obey despite her objection. She also makes a breakthrough by setting herself aside from the other Northwests, displaying altruistic traits when her parents tried to dissuade her otherwise. She also has a complete change of heart towards everyone and becomes a friend to the common folk of the town and the Pines family, she at the end was seen enjoying trashing her parents' favorite carpet with Dipper. She even goes as far as kissing Dipper in front of her parents, causing her father to faint and almost suffer two simultaneous heart attacks. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Siren Singing': Pacifica's voice has the powers of a siren, able to perform wonders with her singing voice. She has a variety of uses for her singing: **'Powerful Concussion Blast' **'Hypnosis' **'Love Spell' She can even sing in stereo 3 types, sounding like a trio. Skills *'Manipulation' *'Popularity' *'Singing' *'Mini-golf' *'Gift-wrapping' Equipment *'Pack Attire' *'Utility Belt' *'Karaoke Mike' Relationships Pacifica's Relationships Gallery Pacifica Northwest, Casual and Anatomy.JPG|Casual and Anatomy Pacifica Northwest Pack Attire.JPG|Pack Attire Pacifica Northwest (Diva), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Jackie Buscarino Trivia * Her name is a pun on the "Pacific Northwest" region of North America, a region containing Oregon, the state in which the show is based and where creator spent his summers. * Alex Hirsch stated in an interview that he imagined Pacifica getting a side job at working with after her family lost Northwest Manor. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Full Moon Gravity Category:Mystery Pack Category:Mason's Love Interests